


Did they?

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Edit, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Iggy is awesome, Insecure Mickey, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, Protective Ian Gallagher, Work In Progress, cute boyfriends, iggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Mickey feels insecure when someone calls him Bitch at nightclub. Ian gets jealous and hurt when he sees some guy hitting on his man, Then he hears what was being said to his man and gets protective and Iggy just awesome big brother.





	Did they?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Heidi for all help .

Ian knew how Mickey felt when he was getting hit on. They always went out on the weekend and sometimes Ian was lucky enough to get Mickey too go to a club or two. Mickey always hated going, but for Ian, he did it.

While at the club, some ugly dude was hitting on Mickey, though he had no clue. Mickey wasn't really sure why the guy was talking about. "Get lost." Mickey said to him.

"You're such a bitch." the man said.

That was when Ian heard the man. He walked right up to him and punched him. "What the hell did you just say?" said Ian.

Mickey had a look of concern on his face. "Am I a bitch?" he thought: "Does everyone think I am? A bitch?"

Ian saw the look of hurt on his boyfriend's face. "Shit," he whispered.

After the shitty night at the club, Mickey didn't say much once they got home. Ian knew something was bugging him.

"Mick?" he said.

"Don't." replied Mickey.

Ian was sitting on the Milkovich living room couch watching re-runs of Friends. Sitting and watching Mickey. "Mick?" Ian said, "Mick, come on!"

"No, Ian. I'm not interested in talking to you about it."

"Okay, but babe..."

"No, Ian."

"Please? I love you, Mickey."

Mickey smiled: "I love you, too."

"You're not a bitch, babe. You're the toughest thug I know."

"Yeah?" Mickey said, "Fire couch, I love you."

Ian hated that nickname but let it slide for the moment. "You're the best, hottest, thug ever." he said.

"Keep talking."

"What more can I say?" Ian continued: "Hmmmm, love your dick."

"Ian!" laughed Mickey. 

"Might be the prettiest dick ever." Ian said pulling Mickey into his arms, kissing him deeply and passionately. "I love you. You have beautiful blue eyes."

"I love you too, Ian."

"It's going to be okay," says Ian. "I'm sorry that guy was a dick."

"I'm no one's bitch." said Mickey.

"Nope. No one's bitch." said Ian, looking at the wonderful, sweet boyfriend of his.

The next day Ian went back to the same club to find out that the man was beaten by an unknown group of people and was sent to the hospital. He laughed out loud.

He smiled as ran into Iggy; Mickey's oldest brother. "Really, Iggy?" he said. Mickey's family was kind of crazy.

Iggy smiled and said, "No one calls my brother a bitch."

"How did you find out?" asked Ian.

"Milkovich's clang has eyes and ears everywhere, even in gay communities." smiles Iggy.

"So, why are you still here?"

"Depends on if that hot guy is still here."

"What?! You're kidding me?"

"Nope, see you later."

"Yeah, later, Igg."

Mickey's family is full of surprises.


End file.
